


Wishful Thinking

by SonjaJade



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Solomon is confronted by Nathan about his plans to leave Diva’s side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Motorboat

When Nathan arrived, Solomon was staring out his office window, brooding and likely pining away for Diva’s big sister, Saya.  Poor thing, he was sitting here sulking when he should be going after the girl, if that’s what he wanted.

“Solomon, really!” Nathan exclaimed as he entered the room.  “If you want Saya, go and get her!”

The beautifully handsome blond man didn’t even turn away from the glass at the sound of his fellow chevalier’s voice.  “You aren’t here to put an end to my longing by killing me?”

“Kill you?  Darling, I am _encouraging_ you!”  He sat down gracefully in one of the chairs in front of Solomon’s desk.   “Honestly, I would love for you, James, and big brother Amschel to leave Diva solely to me.  She would take the world by storm and be the greatest singing sensation this world has ever known!”

Solomon turned away from the window and sat down in his leather office chair.  “Our brothers will not be as forgiving as you, Nathan.  They will see me as a traitor and a coward when they find all I want to do is take Saya away and have children with her.”

Nathan sighed.  This moping about was _so_ unbecoming.  “Why haven’t you gone and swept her off her feet already?  I know you’ve spoken to her before, and it’s obvious she didn’t kill you.  Why the holdup, Solomon-dear?”

He shifted in his seat before answering.  “Saya’s chevalier is quite suspicious of my affections for her…”

Nathan leaned his head back, his hands clasped over his heart as he sighed.  “Oh, Haji!  Whatever gods are present in this world really made a thing of beauty when they made you!”   Suddenly, he sat forward.  “Solomon, I have the perfect idea!  You take Saya and I’ll take Haji!  You can do whatever it is men like to do with women and I’ll spend my time exploring every muscled inch of Haji’s body, from his biceps to his lats and right on down to his glutes!”  he chuckled as he closed his eyes.  “Yes, those glutes…  I would bury my face between them and just… just… _mbmbmbmbmbmrrtmrbmrbrmrbmttt_!”

When he returned to reality, he found Solomon looking at him with great disdain.  “Oh come on,  don’t tell me you’re not going to motorboat your precious Saya’s ample bosom when you get her alone.”

“I think I would rather devour her slowly and show her what a great lover I am than to indulge in such a childish fantasy as ‘motorboating’.”

Nathan huffed and crossed him arms.  “Spoiled sport.”  He rose and sashayed toward the door.  “Well, I wish you luck with your endeavor, so long as you leave Diva alone.”  He turned and face his brother once more, his chiropteran voice coming through clearly as he growled, “But if you think for even one moment I won’t defend our queen, you’re dead wrong.”

“I just want to live a long and happy life with Saya, don’t worry about Diva,” Solomon muttered as his eyes once more gazed woefully out the window.

“Good, then I’ll see you later!” he smiled, leaving the man to his solitude.  As Nathan walked down the hall to the elevator, he couldn’t help but think of Haji’s finely chiseled ass once again.  Chills raced down his spine at the thought of those firm cheeks resting on either side of his nose and his tongue probing between…

The elevator arrived with a _ding!_ and he was freed from his overactive imagination.  “ _Mbmbbtmtbmbbtmtbtbtmt!!_ ” he said again, earning an odd look from Solomon’s secretary.  He entered and pressed the button for the ground floor and couldn’t help another shiver of anticipation.


End file.
